Switch-A-Roo
by Still A Lover Of Franchises
Summary: What if the roles were reversed? Where Mahiru was a Servamp and Kuro was the human. What would that do? What would be different? A lot. (On Hiatus because my writing is embarrassing. Planning to fix it one day)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

This story is basically an AU where the servamp's and Eve's roles are reversed. Kuro would be a human where Mahiru would be a servamp. This story is going to be very different than the original story.

* * *

He was lying in an alleyway. The sun was on him, forcing him to stay in his animal form. He had just eaten some food scraps, but that didn't satisfy his hunger.

He was tired so he decided to take a nap. All the humans walking past him smelled a dull scent of blood. That was until his nose caught a human's sweet smelling blood. The scent was intoxicating but he didn't move. He couldn't have any blood.

He opened his eyes when the sweet smelling blood's scent came closer. Above him was a teenager. The teenager had blue hair with blue eyes that had bags under them. The teenager had a blue hoodie on with white pants and boots.

The teen's blood smelled so good. The teen's blood scent was almost unnatural.

" What's a ferret like you doing here? " The teenager said. The teen was wrong, he wasn't a ferret. His animal form was a weasel.

The teen picked him up. Cradling him carefully. " This is going to be such a pain. But I can't leave a ferret like you alone. "

So then, cradled in the teen's arms, he was taken into an apartment. The teen gave him a bath and then gave him a brown leather collar. The teen, who he then learned was named Kuro, took a marker and wrote a name on the collar.

Holding him up to his face Kuro stared at him. Kuro then said, " I think I'll name you Mahiru. "

He felt a wave of power wash over him. It was done. An incomplete temporary contract was made. And now, his name was Mahiru. For a small amount of time anyways.

Mahiru watched as Kuro closed the door behind him. Apparently the teenager went to school. The weasel padded over to the couch, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the crumbs on the floor. Kuro's apartment was so dirty.

Kuro put his head on his desk. School was such a pain. He should've just skipped it today. He did have bad grades but that was because of his lack of motivation to care. Also because the teachers were afraid of him. He hoped Mahiru wouldn't get into trouble. That ferret seemed quiet though. He just hoped he wouldn't return to his apartment to find a ferret that got squashed under something.

Maybe he should go to sleep and finish that dream he had once about a pillow quest.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He slowly looked up. A girl, her name was Rose, was standing beside him. Strange, people usually never talked to him. Probably because of the rumors and his reputation. But he knew that Rose was a new kid.

" Uh, yeah? " Kuro said in a confused tone.

Rose blushed as Kuro looked at her. " I saw you yesterday. I was wondering what you were going to do with that weasel you picked up. "

Kuro's brow furrowed. He said, " Weasel? What weasel? You mean that ferret? "

" Well yeah, but that 'ferret' is a weasel. "

" Well he's my pet now. I named it Mahiru. He's been fine so I don't see the problem. Except that he's a weasel. " Kuro said, not knowing why he was telling the girl. It had been a while since he talked to someone at school other then the teachers.

Rose smiled softly at Kuro. " Well did you know that weasels are actually very dangerous? They're great hunters and are bloodthirsty little creatures. Hey you want to see this video? It's a weasel hunting a bird. "

(Time Skip)

Kuro walked home a bit quicker then usual. He wanted to make sure Mahiru was okay. He didn't know why he took that animal in. Taking care of someone else might cause unneeded trouble. But he couldn't bring himself to leave the weasel out in the alleyway. If he didn't do anything the weasel might've died.

He knew what it felt like to be abandoned.

Kuro unlocked his door and walked in. The lights were on. He didn't remember leaving the lights on. He also didn't remember leaving his vacuum cleaner on either.

He took his backpack off. Kuro looked around before grabbing his metal bat out of his bag. Just his luck, someone broke in. What a pain.

Kuro walked over to the source of the sound. He could hear the vacuum cleaner. Raising his bat Kuro prepared for combat.

" You have the crappiest apartment. You know that? " An unfamiliar voice said. Kuro turned and saw a teenager, maybe a bit younger than him, cleaning his carpet with the vacuum cleaner.

The teenager had light brown hair that was a bit messy. He was wearing a red hoodie with a plain white shirt underneath. The strange thing was the long ragged tails the boy's hoodie had. Around the boy's neck was a thin leather necklace. The boy also had an irritated look on his face as he cleaned the carpet.

" Seriously, when was the last time you cleaned this dump? " The boy asked. He didn't look concerned at all at the threat of having his head bashed in.

Kuro didn't know what to say. He was prepared for the boy to be a problem but that didn't seem to be the case. What kind of burglar took his time cleaning his victim's house? Kuro lowered his bat. " And who're you? "

The boy turned off the vacuum cleaner. " This is going to be hard to believe but I'm a vampire. "

Kuro stared long and hard at the boy. Who, he thought, had to be either an insane person or a vampire. " A vampire? Hmm." Kuro looked behind the boy and saw that he closed the curtains.

Kuro needed to see if the boy was telling the truth. He saw that the boy did have red eyes, a common trait in all vampires. But still he needed to have more evidence.

The boy rolled his eyes. " Of course you wouldn't believe me, but in twenty four hours I'll be gone. So don't worry you head off. "

Kuro nodded absentmindedly as he walked over to the curtains. He grabbed one of them and pulled. Light flooded into the apartment.

The boy suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lying where the boy stood was the weasel Mahiru.

Kuro stared at the weasel. The boy was right there and now Mahiru was in his place. So he guessed the really was a vampire. A very special vampire. He just couldn't believe his pet weasel was the boy.

" I guess you are a vampire. Can't believe I took you in. " Kuro said watching the weasel. Last thing he needed was a vampire in his life, he hated supernatural things.

The weasel looked back at him in irritation. The weasel opened his mouth and then spoke, " What're you doing? Those curtains were closed for a reason. " The weasel's voice was a squeaky version of the boy's.

" Whatever. " Kuro sighed and closed the curtains.

The weasel soon turned into a boy. Mahiru wiped imaginary dust off his clothes. He looked at the human in front of him. " You don't seem so concerned at the fact that I'm a vampire. "

" Well my... Dad was into supernatural things. I'm used to it. You said you'd be gone in twenty four hours so I'm fine. Just don't get too exhausting. " Kuro answered. He walked over to his cabinets and took out a bag of chips. He sat down on his couch and began to eat. He needed to take a nap. This was just too exhausting.

Mahiru looked at the teen in disbelief. Never had he encountered someone so freaking lazy! This guy was so lazy he couldn't even be bothered to worry.

" I can't believe you. " Mahiru began, " Anyways just make sure you don't say my name while I'm in human form. "

" What're you talking about? I don't even know your name. Just the name I call you : Mahiru. " Kuro said through a mouthful of chips.

Suddenly the room seemed to darken. A bright blue ring of light appeared around Mahiru's neck and Kuro's wrist. Blue light erupted everywhere and then disappeared. Kuro was paralyzed from shock. What just happened?

He suddenly found himself being roughly shaken around. Mahiru grabbed the front his hoodie and was yelling at him. " You idiot! What did I just say?! Never have I gotten so frustrated at someone in such a short amount time! "

" This is such a pain. "

" That's not what you say! "

Kuro looked at Mahiru when the vampire was done shaking him around. " Half of its your fault. If you didn't say anything about your name then I wouldn't of said it. You were much better as a weasel. I know one thing - me and you would die before we get along. "

" I was thinking the exact same thing! " Mahiru spat back at the human.

Kuro relaxed back in the couch, " Anyways what was that? "

" That, was you making a temporary contract with me. You see, I'm a special kind of vampire. A servamp. A servamp drinks the blood of the human they made a contract with and follow their orders even if they don't want to. To make the contract permanent I would need to drink your blood in the next twenty four hours. " Mahiru explained. He frowned as Kuro got crumbs on the floor.

Kuro stared at the servamp. Knowing about servamps was one things, meeting one was another.

Kuro weakly protested as Mahiru snatched the bag of chips away. Kuro complained, " What're you doing? Those are mine. "

" As long as I'm here you can't get this place dirty. I can't stand messes. " Mahiru said as he cleaned the crumbs off the floor.

Kuro groaned and sprawled on the couch. This day just got better and better. He took out his phone and saw one of his reminders. Oh great, he needed to get groceries. Such a pain.

" I have to go. " Kuro said as he out his shoes on. " Need to get groceries. "

" I'll have to go then. " Mahiru said.

Kuro looked back at the servamp in surprise. " Uh, why? "

" We have to stay close together because of the contract you made. I can't believe I have to be stuck with a lazy kid like you. " Mahiru muttered as Kuro opened the door. Sunlight came in and Mahiru was suddenly a weasel again. Mahiru jumped and climbed onto Kuro's shoulder.

" I'm just about as glad as you are. " Kuro replied dryly as he walked outside. He closed the door behind him. He distantly heard the sound of glass breaking. What was that? Probably just the TV.

The sky was darkening as Kuro walked around. How could he forget where the grocery store was? He mentally groaned as he continued to be lost.

He heard Mahiru chatter something insulting into his ear. Kuro would've smacked him if he wasn't so lazy.

" Wait, is that you Kuro? " A voice said.

Kuro looked over his shoulder and saw Rose. He sighed and waved at her. " Hey. "

She ran over to him. " Hey Kuro. What're you doing here? "

" I'm getting some food. " Kuro said, not exactly in the mood to talk. Rose nodded thoughtfully before looking at Kuro's shoulder.

" Wait, is that the weasel you took in? Mahiru was it's name right? " She asked as she raised her hand to pet Mahiru.

Kuro glared at the weasel/servamp/the most exhausting thing in his life. " Yeah. I don't think he'll be around though. "

" Oh really? " Rose said. She continued to speak but Kuro didn't listen.

Kuro looked behind her to see a dark figure standing on a lamppost. The figure had red eyes and an unsettling aura. The figure suddenly jumped a few feet away from Kuro.

The figure was an eccentric looking man with pink hair and a hat. The man announced loudly, " Greetings! Why don't you two stop doing whatever you're doing in your pointless lives and watch my amazing show? Thank you! Thank you! " People began to watch in wonder as the man pulled out three swords out of his hat.

Mahiru tensed on Kuro's shoulder. Kuro himself was unsettled. This man wasn't normal.

Rose looked at the man. She glanced at Kuro. " Sorry I have to go. "

Rose began walk away but the man stopped her. " Where do you think your going? Now everybody, why do you think I stopped this brat? One because she ignored. Or two because she cut in front of me. Or three because I'm very _hungry._ Or four because... She ignored me! " The man grabbed Rose roughly by the shoulder. Suddenly the man opened his mouth to reveal fangs. He bit down and blood splurged everywhere.

The man carelessly threw the girl down. Kuro watched in horror before rushing over to the girl's side.

" Rose! Please don't tell my you're dead. " Kuro bent down and picked Rose up. She was still breathing.

The crowds of humans panicked. They ran away without a second thought. Thinking of themselves and not the two teenagers in need of help.

The man grinned as the crowds began to run away. Typical. But he loved chaos.

The man watched in amusement. He laughed and jumped around everywhere. Hanging upside down on a lamppost the man saw the crowd of humans taking pictures.

" Oh, everyone is always way more interested in bloodshed than magic. But I guess it's not _everyday_ you get to see a vampire. " The man gave a fanged grin.

Kuro looked at the vampire. " So you're a vampire too? This is just too much. " His mind was racing. He needed to get Rose to a hospital or she'll die. Where was Mahiru? The servamp should be able to fight against this vampire. Right?

" Yes I am a vampire! You should know considering who you are. And the fact you picked one up! Hahaha! " The man gave out a deranged laugh.

Kuro gritted his teeth. What could he do against a vampire? He didn't even have a weapon. Mahiru was somewhere and innocent people's lives were in danger. And as much as he didn't like doing much of any thing that didn't mean he would just stand there and watch people die.

" The name's Belkia. It's a pretty cool name right? I'm glad to know that you like it. " Belkia rambled on. " Now where's that stupid weasel? Come out, come out wherever you are! Come on Bringer of Demise! Where are you hiding? Come on let's have some fun! Let's killed all these humans. Starting with that one! " Belkia pointed at Kuro. Belkia took his hat off his hand and reached in. He pulled out three swords. A murderous look gleamed in Belkia's eyes.

Kuro knew that name. Bringer of Demise. He turned his attention back to Belkia, who was advancing towards him.

Suddenly Belkia felt something hard smack him in the cheek.

 _Bang!_

The vampire went right the a glass window and into a clothes store.

Mahiru stood in Belkia's place. He hadn't attacked someone like that in years.

" Mahiru? What's going on? " Kuro said in disbelief. He couldn't move, he was paralyzed in fear.

Mahiru looked at him. He grimaced and grabbed Kuro's wrist. Kuro stumbled after him, not letting go of Rose. " Come on let's go! "

The servamp dragged Kuro behind a building. Mahiru ignored the scent of blood pouring out of the girl. Mahiru took out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the girl's neck.

" That'll stop the bleeding for now. " Mahiru said as he looked at the girl. Something wasn't right. Her blood smelled like something familiar. And he was sure he never met her. And how did she survive the bite? A normal human would've died because of multiple reasons.

Kuro sighed quietly in relief. He was glad Rose was safe. Even if he didn't know this girl he couldn't just watch her die. " We have to do something. That Belkia guy is going to kill all of the people. "

" I can't. "

" What? " Kuro said in an uncharacteristically sharp voice.

" This isn't my fight. I don't know that guy, even if he knows me. " Mahiru said but Kuro could see that he was lying.

Kuro glared at him. " You're lying. What's holding you back? " He couldn't believe that this servamp could be so selfish. People were going to die. He couldn't let that happen.

Mahiru clenched his fists. He couldn't fight. No matter what. " I just can't. "

" Fine. You're so stupid I could just die. " Kuro said in a low voice. He picked up Rose and began to walk away. He needed to get her to a hospital.

Mahiru watched him. The servamp felt extremely conflicted. He should help Kuro defeat Belkia, but he was weak. He didn't have even a drop of blood in hundreds of years. But still... He wasn't going to let that lazy kid die.

Mahiru heard screaming off in the distance. He ran towards the sounds of Belkia laughing. He arrived just in time to see Belkia aiming his swords at Kuro.

Mahiru used his little strength to intervene. He ran in between the two, receiving the end of Belkia's blade. He felt Belkia's sword sliding into his chest. Mahiru grunted and said, " I can't believe you dragged me into this. Stupid brat. " Mahiru shoved Belkia and Kuro away.

" I don't know what you think I can do. I haven't had a drop of blood in years. I'm weak. But I'll hold him off as long as I can. You just go. " Mahiru said as he pulled the sword out of his chest.

Kuro watched him wince in pain. An idea suddenly came. " Why don't you drink my blood? I'll become your Eve and we can fight him together. "

Mahiru didn't have time to comprehend the arm coming towards his face. He acted on instinct and bit down. The sweet taste of blood filled his mouth. His pupils constricted into pinpricks but Mahiru didn't move for a moment.

Blue energy appeared around Kuro's wrist and Mahiru's neck. A chain made out of blue matter appeared. It was attached to Mahiru's neck and Kuro's wrist.

Mahiru's eyes glowed and a staff appeared with a curved blade at the end. Mahiru whirled it around expertly.

" We need to beat him. " Kuro said in a strangely calm voice. He was still somehow slouching despite the situation. _He can't ever quit being lazy. Can he?_ Mahiru thought absentmindedly.

" I didn't expect you to do something like this. A lazy ass kid like you shouldn't care about others. But you do. So fine! You're my Eve now. I don't want to fight but I have no choice. A servamp obeys their master's demands no matter what. So I take no responsibility of my actions now. I shall do as you command! " Mahiru said as he swept his staff in a circle. A gust of wind was generated by him.

Belkia raised his arms to shield himself from the harsh wind. Mahiru suddenly moved, he was a blur, Belkia couldn't move fast enough. The vampire felt a Mahiru's curved spear slash his stomach open.

Belkia collapsed onto the ground. Blood began to pour out of him from many places. The vampire could feel the blood welling in his throat.

Mahiru felt his bloodthirst overwhelm him. He couldn't resist the urge anymore.

Kuro watched in confusion as Mahiru walked over to Belkia and grabbed the other vampire's hair. Mahiru's eyes were glowing - his fangs elongated into even more dangerous points. Mahiru brought Belkia's head up and then bit down on the vampire's neck.

Belkia jerked in surprise and struggled. Mahiru wrapped his arms around the struggling vampire. Belkia couldn't fight against the iron grip. Mahiru bit down harder causing Belkia's eyes to roll back.

Kuro watched in horror as Mahiru began to kill Belkia. He remembered what Rose said about weasels.

 _" Weasels are bloodthirsty creatures. One of their ways of killing is biting down on their prey's neck and severing the spine. Once the prey is unable to move the weasel eats it. "_

That was what Mahiru was doing. He was going to kill Belkia. And as much as he didn't like that vampire he couldn't let Mahiru kill him. He did need answers.

" Mahiru, stop it. I said stop it. " Kuro grabbed the chain that attached him and Mahiru. He pulled back harshly and watched as Mahiru eventually let go of Belkia.

Mahiru eventually calmed down. He felt ashamed of himself, he let the bloodthirst win. That's why he avoided blood like the plague. He was afraid he would lose control. But Kuro had managed to stop him. This kid had a much stronger will then you would think.

Kuro watched as Belkia began to rant about a train or something. He didn't listen that much. He was surprised, however, when the vampire suddenly turned into a plush doll.

" Wait... Is he dead? " Kuro bent down and picked up the doll. The doll suddenly started moving and giggled.

" No of course not, stupid! I'm a vampire! " Belkia said in a squeaky voice.

Kuro put one hand in his pocket. He felt tired now and the wound on his forearm wasn't helping. But he needed answers. " Why did you attack us? I don't remember doing anything to vampires lately. That would be too exhausting. "

Belkia struggled in Kuro's grip. " You're so unbelievably _stupid_! I attacked you because like you new slave over there I have a master too. His name is Sakuya and boy how does he hate you guys. Every single one of you he hates more than anything. "

Kuro's eyes narrowed. _Every single one of us... He couldn't possibly mean..._ Kuro gritted his teeth.

Mahiru was more concerned and confused then Kuro. " How did this Sakuya become you're master? Only a servamp can create lower vampires like you. "

" That's obvious. Sakuya is a servamp too ya know. " Belkia replied.

Mahiru grabbed the doll by it's throat. " That's impossible. There are only seven servamps. " Mahiru wasn't in the mood for this vampire's tricks.

" Well there's an eighth now! His name is Sakuya and maybe you don't know him you stupid weasel but Kuro sure does. " Belkia cheerily announced despite the fact that Mahiru was thinking of killing him.

Kuro looked at the doll in surprise. " What're you talking about? You must be off your rocker, I don't know anyone named Sakuya. "

" Liar, liar! You're lying and Sakuya hates liars. You know you're lying and can't deny it. Hahaha! " Belkia let out his deranged laugh again. " Sakuya is going to make you suffer like he did. He has big plans and there's nothing you can do to stop it! " The doll laughed once again.

Mahiru suddenly felt drained of his energy. He expected it. Making a contract would put a strain on the Eve's and servamp's body. This was going to be a pain — dang it! He was starting to sound like the lazy assed kid!

The servamp's and Eve's chain shattered into nonexistent particles. Kuro looked at the wrist that Mahiru had bit. Blood had stopped flowing from it.

" What, " Kuro managed to say, " was that? Did something bad happen? "

Kuro felt even more tired than usual. He dropped Belkia onto the street. What's happening? This isn't normal for him to feel like passing out. He knew that feeling totally drained of all his energy wasn't right. But Kuro couldn't fight against the oppressing force of unconsciousness and eventfully passed out.

 _What a pain..._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

I chose Mahiru to be a weasel because I thought he looked like he would be a ferret as an animal. But then I thought a ferret wasn't very intimidating so then I chose a weasel.

* * *

Mahiru watched Kuro collapse onto the street. He knew that it would happen eventually. The doll, Belkia, didn't do much but laugh. Mahiru struggled to stand and eventually stomped on Belkia's head, effectively shutting the vampire up.

Pocketing Belkia, Mahiru bent down and picked up Kuro. He could hear sirens in the distance. Great, he didn't have time to erase the humans' memories. Mahiru sighed and began to head to Kuro's apartment.

Mahiru looked down at Kuro's unconscious face. The Eve actual seemed a bit peaceful. Mahiru looked away quickly. What would Kuro think if he found him staring at his sleeping face?

 _Well, he's my Eve now. I guess I'll have to endure his company for awhile,_ Mahiru thought as he opened the door to Kuro's apartment.

He should put Kuro in his room. Where his bed should be. But Kuro's room was the only room in the apartment that Mahiru didn't go in. Partially because he begrudgingly respected the kid's privacy. And mostly because of the muted restless supernatural presence he felt in there.

The moment he came close to the door he knew something supernatural was in there. Something dangerous and restless. But the presence was contained, unable to escape. That just made it worst. Mahiru was unsure if Kuro was aware of the supernatural being in his room. The teen didn't seem like he knew about it, but Mahiru was getting the feeling that Kuro was better at keeping secrets then he thought.

Mahiru reluctantly opened the door to Kuro's room. It was a mess, as he expected it to be. There was clothes all over the floor along with empty bags of food. The bed was unmade but was clean. There was a closet in the corner and a desk. The desk was the only truly clean thing in the room.

The supernatural presence was coming from Kuro's closet. Mahiru avoided it at all costs.

Mahiru placed Kuro onto his bed gently. Then he began to clean up the room, despite the strange presence. He picked up the food bags, folded the clothes and placed them in a corner.

When Mahiru was done cleaning up he examined the desk. It was perfectly clean and looked like Kuro actually cleaned it. That seemed out of character for the teenager. So why was the desk so important?

It wasn't professionally made but could pass off an inspection. It was made out of oak and had many drawers. On the top of the desk was a few old sketchbooks. Mahiru took a peek into one of them and saw that Kuro drew surprisingly good pictures in them. They were drawn with detail and care.

Mahiru was looking at one of the newer ones. It had drawings of the city and some were done of forests and fields.

Mahiru picked one of the older ones and looked. He was surprised to see the sketchbook were filled to the brim with drawings of people. The people in them were young. They usually looked happy and usually were doing things together. Mahiru wondered if these were Kuro's friends or something more.

He put the sketchbook down, there wasn't anything else he needed to see in the sketchbook. _He's a pretty good artist. Probably got the ability to observe things like that from always sitting back and watching other people do things._ Mahiru thought.

Mahiru closed the drawer. He looked back at Kuro. This kid had a lot of surprises. Mahiru then decided to get Kuro out of his hoodie. He would get hot and uncomfortable in it.

Once Mahiru got the hoodie off he folded it and put it on the desk. Then something fell out of one of the hoodie's pockets. Mahiru looked at it and saw that it was Kuro's wallet. He didn't think that the teen had one.

Mahiru picked it up but gave out an annoyed sigh when coins suddenly fell out of it. Mahiru picked up the coins and opened Kuro's wallet to put the coins back.

Not much was in the wallet. Mostly money and some coupons. There was Kuro's ID and there was one pocket full of something. That one pocket was full of individual small pictures of the same people that Kuro had in his sketchbooks.. _These people_ have _to be important if Kuro has so many pictures of them._ Mahiru thought. _They must be family. But why do I have the feeling Kuro and his family aren't in the best of terms right now. He clearly cares for them though._

One thing that really surprised him was a tightly folded piece of paper he found in Kuro's left pocket. It was worn, old and was _still_ warm from Kuro's body heat. Mahiru carefully unfolded it and what he saw surprised him.

It looked like several different people drew on it. There were seven people in the drawing. The seven people looked like they were each drawn by different individuals. He could tell the drawing of Kuro was drawn by Kuro himself. The six other people were drawn with varying levels of skill. Most of them looked a bit sloppy but not _too_ bad.

The seven people in the drawing were of Kuro's family. The only thing missing was Kuro's parents. In the corner of the picture was the words _My Family_ written.

 _This drawing is important to Kuro. I've seen him put his hand in his left pocket all the time, probably because of this picture. It's still warm from him constantly touching it._ Mahiru thought as he carefully and meticulously folded the paper. _It's ironic he has seven siblings. He has just as many siblings as I have._

Mahiru put everything back where he found it and left Kuro's room. Mahiru than collapsed onto the couch. He didn't fall asleep though. A disturbing thought crossed his mind.

 _" I'll become your Eve and we'll be able to fight him together. "_ Kuro's words eachoed in his mind. Kuro said that he'll become his Eve.

Mahiru never told him what an Eve was.

So how did the teen know that? The kid did say his father was into supernatural things. What did he truly mean by that? And what about that dangerous supernatural presence he sensed from Kuro's closet? It seemed even more sinister now. Did Kuro _know_ about the presence. Did he put it there? The kid _was_ strangely calm about Mahiru being a servamp. What did Kuro really know about the supernatural?

And does Kuro know who Sakuya is? When Kuro said he didn't know anyone named Sakuya — Belkia had insisted that Kuro knew him. This was getting messier and messier as he thought even more. Mahiru gritted his teeth, Kuro didn't know Sakuya. He knew that cause he saw that Kuro was truly confused at Belkia's words. Kuro at least wasn't familiar with Sakuya's name. But that didn't mean the teen didn't have secrets of his own.

Still, Mahiru wasn't the one to judge. He had his own secrets that he hoped no one found out about. So he shouldn't bother Kuro about his secrets if he doesn't want Kuro to ask about his own.

Kuro woke up to find himself lying on top of his bed. He got up slowly and saw that his room was less messier then he remembered. Which confirmed to him that everything that happened to him wasn't a dream. He wouldn't ever get the energy to bother cleaning his room.

So Mahiru was in here. Kuro got out of his bed and opened the door to his closet. He peered inside and saw that nothing was different in it. Meaning that Mahiru didn't look into the closet. That was good, he didn't want the servamp finding out of what was in there.

Slipping his hoodie on Kuro opened his room door and saw Mahiru eating breakfast. He was surprised to see that the servamp had prepared breakfast for him as well.

Mahiru looked up from his food and said, " Oh good you're up. I was about to think I had to get you up. Leaving out perfectly good food is wasteful. "

Kuro put his hand in his left pocket for a moment. He felt the familiar folded piece of paper in it. Kuro managed to mumble a thanks and began to eat his breakfast. Then he remembered about someone he almost forgot about. Rose, he hoped she was okay.

" How was Rose? " Kuro asked Mahiru.

The servamp looked at him in surprise. Mahiru furrowed his brow and said, " Oh that girl! An ambulance picked her up, I'm sure she's alive. The bite probably wasn't too serious considering that she lived for so long. "

Kuro nodded. He hoped she was okay. It was his fault that she got hurt. Belkia wouldn't of attacked her if Kuro wasn't there. He hoped she was at school today. He would have to go to confirm it.

As Kuro prepared to go to school Mahiru stopped him. " Where are you going? " The servamp asked.

" To school. " Kuro answered simply. " It's a school day. "

" It's too dangerous to go alone. Let me and some of my subclasses to go with you. I've already contacted two of my strongest subclasses, so they'll be ready. " Mahiru said as he morphed into his animal form. The weasel climbed into Kuro's backpack along with Belkia. " We can't leave this vampire alone. That would be stupid. " Mahiru had said as he stuffed Belkia into the backpack.

" What're subclasses? " Kuro asked as he began to walk to school.

" Subclasses are lower vampires created by a servamp. They follow the servamp who created them. It's similar to an Eve and a servamp's relationship. " Mahiru answered.

" Oh. "

Kuro was already on the school's campus when he heard someone call to him. Two teenagers were standing behind him. They were both wearing school uniforms. One was a tall boy with light brown hair and a nervous smile. Another was a short boy with blond hair with a red headband in it. The shorter boy looked bored as he and the other boy approached Kuro.

" You're Kuro right? My master's current Eve? " The shorter boy asked.

" Uh yeah. " Kuro said put off by the subclasses appearances. He thought they would be older but since they're vampires they might be much older than they looked.

The taller one smiled kindly, " Well it's nice to meet you. My name's Koyuki and he's Ryusei. We're here to protect you like Mahiru wants. "

Kuro said, " Okay. I'm going to class. You coming with me, right? "

Ryusei rolled his eyes. " Of course. Why else would we be here at some school wasting our time learning things that we've already learned hundreds of years ago. Of course we might just be here because we have nothing else to do but suffer at this stupid highschool—! "

Koyuki suddenly brought his fist down on Ryusei's head. The shorter subclass stopped talking abruptly. " Sorry about that but Ryusei gets grumpy sometimes. Let's go then. "

Ryusei rubbed his head but said nothing more. Kuro rolled his eyes. _These guys are weirdos. I can just tell._ Kuro thought.

Kuro entered his classroom and spotted Rose right away. She had bandages around on her throat but she seemed okay. She turned and smiled at Kuro. " Hey there, Kuro. I'm glad to see you. "

The other students began to whisper. They glanced at Kuro fearfully. Nothing has changed. Kuro was surprised that Rose was even here after she got attacked by a vampire. Kuro suddenly stopped walking. Unless her memory was erased. He knew that vampires could do that. Did Mahiru do it? The servamp didn't say anything about it so Kuro assumed he didn't. Well he had to make sure she if she remembered or not.

Rose clasped her hands together. " You're probably wondering why I got these bandages on. Well you see I was in a car accident. I'm glad I walked away with very few injuries. "

" Oh. I'm glad you're okay. " Kuro managed to say. So her memory was erased. But who did it?

He supposed as long as Rose was okay then it didn't matter. He'll just acted surprised and go with it.

(Time Skip)

Ryusei and Koyuki left Kuro to go home by himself. They said that Mahiru would be able to protect him easily without any witnesses.

Kuro was walking back to his apartment after buying some supplies. He stopped when he heard some muffled shouting and he felt Mahiru and Belkia struggling in his backpack. He almost completely forgot about those two. Oops.

" Ow! I'm getting weasel hair in my mouth! " Belkia was saying.

Mahiru twisted in the limited amount of space he had. " Well then stop talking you stupid doll! "

Kuro opened his backpack and let Mahiru out. Mahiru immediately jumped onto Kuro's shoulder. Kuro took Belkia out, he was hoping no one heard the doll talking.

" Please shut up. It would be too tiring to explain why my backpack is screaming. " Kuro said as he held up Belkia.

Belkia weakly held out his arm. " Please I'm so very hungry. Can I have just a bit of blood? "

Kuro glared half-heartedly at the vampire. " No. Do you know anything about why no one seems to remember about last night? "

" I have no idea what you're talking! Now can I drink your blood? " Belkia asked earnestly.

Mahiru reached over and bit into Belkia's hat and began to pull rather viscously. Kuro didn't do anything but watch. It would be much too exhausting if he tried to stop the weasel. Belkia complained loudly.

" Ow, ow! I hope Sakuya murders you two soon! " Belkia said right before Kuro unceremoniously shoved him into his backpack.

Mahiru looked at Kuro from his perch on the teen's shoulder. " You sure you don't know who this Sakuya is? He seemed to know me and he seemed to know you. "

" No, I don't know him. Who would want to hurt a cute and lovable teenager like your's truly? " Kuro said in a deadpan voice. Mahiru couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Kuro turned a corner and stopped when he saw a red substance on the ground. He started when the red substance began to grow around him.

" Something tells me this is going to be a pain. " Kuro muttered as he saw a figure appearing in front of him.

A young man appeared before him. He had wild green hair and was wearing a white jacket with a green striped shirt underneath. The young man had red eyes and when he grinned Kuro could see fangs. This guy must be Sakuya.

Sakuya then spoke, " Tell me, do you ever think that the world might not have started until five minutes ago? You might call me crazy but it could be true. You never know if the world's a lie or if you're a lie. Anyone could plant a fake memory in your head and you wouldn't even know it. Funny isn't it? "

Mahiru tensed on Kuro's shoulder. " You must be Sakuya. "

" I am he. Of course that might be a lie too! But I'm no liar, so I guess you'll have to trust me! " Sakuya said with a laugh.

Belkia began to move in Kuro's backpack. The vampire doll began to say things but Kuro didn't listen. Kuro blinked and suddenly saw his backpack in Sakuya's hands. Kuro stiffened and put one hand in his left pocket.

" Thanks for bringing this little guy here for me. " Sakuya said as he pulled Belkia out.

" Ugh, you wouldn't believe how cramped it was in there. I'm surprised my precious Tsu-Tsu didn't come to save me. But I guess I'll forgive him. " Belkia said in Sakuya's hand.

Mahiru climbed onto Kuro's right shoulder. " We should go. Now isn't the time for conflict. "

Kuro blinked and suddenly Sakuya was right in front of him.

The servamp grinned at the human. Sakuya glared at Mahiru. " Get out of the way old timer. " Sakuya said before he grabbed Mahiru by the face and threw the weasel off of Kuro. Mahiru landed on the ground in his human form.

Kuro grunted when Sakuya shoved him onto the ground. Sakuya stood above him. " I've been feeling a bit bored today. Nothing has really happened so why don't you tell me an interesting story Kurosawa Kuro? Also how about you tell me how you got a stupid name like that? After you talk I think I'll have a chat with you, Bringer of Demise. But if none of you talk I'll have no choice but to go to war. "

" What're you talking about? What does Kuro have to say to you? Kuro? " Mahiru said as he got up in a sitting position.

Kuro propped himself up with his elbows. " No idea. I don't even know who he is. "

" That's a terrible thing to say! My big brother doesn't even know me! And my little brother has turned into a liar! It's heartbreaking, terrible to know that none of my servamp siblings know that I exist. " Sakuya began to laugh insanely.

Mahiru frowned. Sakuya called him big brother and called Kuro little brother. He understood why Sakuya would call him big brother, they were both servamps. But why did he call Kuro little brother? And how did Sakuya know his true name?

" Say do you know how many servamps there are, little brother? " Sakuya asked Kuro. Kuro looked away, uncomfortable under the servamp's gaze.

" There are seven of us. " Mahiru answered for Kuro.

" There _were_ seven. Bringer of Demise, the first born and the bloodthirsty leader of the group. Then there's The Giant, the second born and the muscle. Third and fourth born are the two Hunting twins : The One Who Hides In The Shadows and The Everseeing Hunter. Fifth and sixth born are The Judge and The Thinker, they're the two strategists. The seventh born is named The One Who Sings, he's like the hypnotist of the family. And then there's me. The eighth born : I am called The Storyteller. I'm the youngest servamp. " Sakuya said with a grin.

Kuro took in all the names. He looked over at Mahiru. " You and your siblings have the weirdest names. What kind of name is Bringer of Demise? "

Mahiru inwardly grimaced. He was named _Bringer of Demise_ for a reason. He was sometimes ashamed of what he did in the past. But he couldn't show weakness in front of the enemy. Or Kuro. So instead he said, " Shut up Kurosawa Kuro! " He saw Kuro wince at the reminder of his own unfortunate name.

Sakuya jumped into the air and twirled. He suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke and returned as a small green cat. " Isn't this cool? I can turn into a cat. Much better than a weasel! "

Sakuya landed on Kuro's chest. Kuro looked at him crossed eyed. Sakuya jumped off him and landed on the ground in his human form.

" What do you even want me to tell you? " Kuro asked Sakuya. He was getting tired of all the red stuff around him.

Sakuya looked at him in disgust. " What do you mean? You know what I want. If you don't tell me there will be consequences. "

Kuro gave out a sigh. Why was the servamp saying that? Kuro really didn't know what he was talking about.

Mahiru narrowed his eyes at Sakuya. The youngest servamp was persistent and was getting annoying. " Why don't you just let us go instead? If we have to go to war then so be it. It won't be the first war I've been in. "

" Wait, don't I get a say in this? Getting into a war sounds tiring. " Kuro whined from the side.

Sakuya sighed in annoyance. " I see. So it'll be like that. That's too bad, for you anyways. But I got an idea. How about you, big brother, summon all of our servamp siblings here? I bet they'll still listen to your command. I've always wanted to meet them. Then we'll have a big party! " Sakuya reached into his sleeve and drew out a katana.

The servamp poised and then swung at Kuro. Mahiru was suddenly in front of him. His hoodie's tails started to glow a dark blue and they blocked Sakuya's attack. The two servamps fought against each other. Kuro would've helped if he actually had something to fight with.

Sakuya suddenly began to quicken his attacks until his sword became a blur. Mahiru dodged as many attacks as he could before he felt Sakuya's blade slice open his cheek. Using his moment of distraction Sakuya kicked Mahiru viciously in the chest. Mahiru landed face first onto the ground. The servamp didn't move and blood began to pool underneath him.

" Mahiru. " Kuro said before Sakuya grabbed him by the neck.

" Does anyone understand me? No! But that's a curse I'll have to live with. " Sakuya held up Belkia. " You stopped Belkia because he was going to kill a lot of people. But do you really care? You said you did when you defeated him. But is that really the truth? Tell me do you know how many people were killed today? No? Than how can you say you care if you don't even know that? You both are such liars! It makes me sick! Maybe if I hurt you a bit than you'll understand. " Sakuya raised his sword and dropped Kuro.

Sakuya lunged and aimed his sword at Kuro. Mahiru was suddenly jumping up and yelled out, " Kuro watch out! "

Then in a flash the two disappeared.

Sakuya looked around in confusion. " Oh they're gone. That's disappointing. "

The green-haired servamp closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He rarely does this anymore but he felt like he was familiar with the magic that was used to save his little and big brother.

He felt himself managing to barely enter his target's Jinn and mind. He got a glimpse of an alleyway and nothing more. Sakuya opened his eyes, a bit tired now. He smiled and began to walk back to headquarters.

" Sakuya! Are you going to let them get away? " Belkia asked as he looked up from his position in his master's hand.

" Trust me. Now is not the time. But they'll pay soon! " Sakuya said with a laugh. " Liars they all are. "

Kuro blinked his eyes opened and saw that they were in an alleyway. Mahiru was in his weasel form with a bit of blood on his mouth. Kuro picked up Mahiru and was glad to see that the weasel was okay. Mahiru snapped his eyes open and morphed into his human form.

" So you're the Eve of my big brother, Bringer of Demise? I have to say you don't look like much. " A male voice said behind him.

* * *

None of the servamps are OCs. So you can guess who each of them are. Some of them will be pretty obvious.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

I would like to thank everyone who tried to guess who each of the servamps were.

* * *

Kuro looked and saw an unfamiliar face. There was a short teenager with purple hair in a dark suit. Kuro could tell this guy was a servamp. Why else would he say that Mahiru was his brother?

" Um, who are you? " Kuro mumbled out feeling tired after the encounter with Sakuya. If this guy turned out to be an enemy he was going to be exhausted.

The servamp looked at him with an unimpressed look, " You're Kuro right? I've heard about you. You can call me Misono, that's what my master had nicknamed me anyways. Come with me. " Misono began to walk away towards a car.

Mahiru watched in shock. He didn't expect to see his little brother at a time like this. But he guessed that Misono had saved them from Sakuya. And... to be honest he found it a little insulting that Misono completely ignored him after not seeing him for centuries.

Kuro and Mahiru entered the car. Misono went to sit in the passengers seat. A subclass was in the driver's seat.

" So you saved us. Thanks. " Kuro said as he saw that Mahiru was silent. The car turned a left. Kuro looked outside and saw a familiar street.

" Yes, well my master told me to. But it was tiring. " Misono said. His shoulders slumped for a moment. He was already feeling drained. He needed a nap to recharge.

The car stopped in a driveway. Kuro looked and saw a familiar house. He had visited this place many times. He hadn't been coming around though. He hadn't felt comfortable in visiting since a few years ago.

Misono guided them inside the house. The lights were on and the atmosphere was warm.

" Great we are here. I'm going to sit down for a moment. " Misono sat down onto a chair. He gave out a sigh and closed his eyes. Mahiru watched him in confusion.

Mahiru glanced around and scanned the area. He looked to his side where Kuro was. He was surprised to see that Kuro was already lounging on top of a couch. Mahiru found that to be very rude.

Mahiru was about to yell at his Eve. Then he heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

A young man appeared in the doorway. He was handsome with longer hair than usual and a warm smile. Mahiru was shocked when he saw that the man was stripping his clothes off.

" Hello, my name is Snow Lily. But you can call me Lily. I am the Eve of the servamp called The Thinker. Tell me if you would want anything. " Lily said as he was obviously trying to seduce Mahiru.

Misono, or The Thinker's eyes snapped open. He gaped at Lily's bare chest and said, " Put some clothes on! You're embarassing me! " Misono threw a book at Lily's back for good measure.

" What? I'm just trying to make a good impression. Besides, I'm your Eve. Shouldn't I be the one giving orders? " Lily said with a laugh.

" Yeah - if you weren't so focused on seducing everyone! Now put some clothes on! "

Kuro looked up from the couch. " I see that you haven't changed, big brother. I didn't expect you to have a servamp though. "

" Neither did I expect you to have a new companion. Misono and I met a few years ago... " Lily trailed off, a hidden meaning in his words. Then he smiled again. " My, Kuro you've grown a bit taller. "

" Thanks. "

Mahiru's eyes widened in surprise. " Wait, big brother? You two are related? You don't look like it! " Kuro rolled his eyes at Mahiru's blunt exclamation.

Lily laughed softly. He began to put his clothes back on. " Well, Kuro and I are in a family full of adopted siblings. Not one of us is actually related to each other by blood. Anyways, I had Misono bring you here to talk. Mostly about this new enemy you have encountered. "

So Kuro began to tell the story about what happened during the time Mahiru had become Kuro's servamp. Lily listened with a concerned frown. Mahiru was sure that Misono had slept through the whole thing.

" This new servamp seems dangerous. I would like to help if I could. Otherwise what kind of brother would I be? What do you think Misono? " Lily asked his servamp. Misono opened his eyes when Lily addressed him.

Misono leaned backwards into his chair. He frowned and closed his eyes halfway. " To be honest, it's hard to believe there's another servamp out there. But I did see him myself so that's enough evidence. But I still don't like it. I just don't feel like helping you. " Misono's eyes flashed as he glanced at Mahiru.

" What? Why? " Mahiru demanded harshly. His fangs look menacing as he bared his teeth at Misono.

Lily frowned and looked sadly at Misono. Lily's back straightened and he looked at his brother. " Why don't we talk in private Kuro? We have some catching up to do. "

Kuro grimaced, not wanting what was to come. But he still agreed reluctantly. " Alright. "

When the two Eves left Mahiru sat down in the chair across Misono.

Mahiru remembered the days when he was the leader of all the servamps. He had authority over all of his siblings that none of them dared to try to challenge him for the position. Sure, they didn't act like perfect soldiers and did have attitude but they still followed his lead without question. None of them would've been able to play as leader anyways. Mahiru was born to be a leader, that was his only purpose back then. His job was to lead his siblings to do... Well, not very good things.

Now, one of his siblings were basically refusing to follow him again. What changed over the years? Back then, Misono would've followed Mahiru the minute he asked for his assistance. Now The Thinker was sitting in front of him, refusing to help Mahiru when the older servamp— in actuality — was begging for his help.

" Why don't you want to help? " Mahiru said in a quiet voice. He needed to stay calm. Who was he to expect things to go smoothly? That was a stupid move.

Misono's eyes seemed to glaze over. " You know very well you don't need my help. You were and are the strongest of all of us. You don't need my help to defeat this Sakuya guy. "

 _After all this time, you've returned only to ask me to help you in a war that you started. My Lily and I don't need this._ Misono thought darkly.

" I'm not as powerful as I was. It's different now with my Eve. Back then we didn't have to rely on human masters but things are different now. The Thinker, you do realize that Sakuya is after all servamps. Right? He'll come after you and the rest of our siblings and their Eves. I don't want that. I don't want to cause needless bloodshed. " Mahiru said earnestly.

Misono's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't realize that he brother had changed so much that he actually cared for humans now. Of course Misono himself had changed into who he was now. It had been centuries since he saw his older brother. Who was he to judge his new ways? But... Mahiru still didn't change into a completely different person. He was still unable to read others' emotions or just unwilling to take someone's feelings into account. Mahiru would have usually put the plan first and the others second or last, depending on his mood.

But Bringer of Demise had a valid point. Sakuya was after all the servamps and their Eves. And a servamp's duty was to serve and protect their Eve.

" I guess I'll have to help you then. Bringing Sakuya down is going to be a hassle though. " Misono said. " It'll be easier if we brought the others in—" Misono suddenly cut off with a snore.

Mahiru was startled as he watched his younger brother instantly fall asleep. If this was an act Mahiru was going to be furious. Mahiru reached out and shook Misono's, surprisingly bony, shoulder.

" Misono? What happened? " Mahiru asked as he tried to wake his brother.

Then Mahiru got a good look of his younger brother's face. It was pale and thin, Misono's eyes were sunken in and so were his cheeks. Misono's breathing was labored and came out in puffs. Misono looked very frail to Mahiru, a shadow of his former self.

" What's wrong with you? I don't understand why you seem so weak. You weren't like this before. " Mahriu said in concern. Misono, obviously, didn't answer.

Suddenly both Lily and Kuro entered the room. Apparently finished with their private talk. Lily looked over to where Misono lay asleep.

" Oh, I didn't realize it was so late. He usually falls asleep around this time. " Lily said in his usually cheery voice. Still, there was a hint of sadness.

Mahiru stayed silent. He wasn't sure of what to say. He was still in shock of his new revelation that his younger servamp sibling was so frail now.

Kuro observed silently. The teenager didn't say anything but looked over to Mahiru.

Lily bent down and picked up Misono and held him bridal style. Misono didn't wake up, still deeply asleep. Instead, Misono's breathing hitched and he stopped breathing altogether. Only for a moment though. Mahiru was about to say something, wondering why Lily wasn't doing anything. Then Misono began to breath again, his breathing only worse. His chest was struggling to go up and down.

" Excuse me for a moment. " Lily said hurriedly as he walked up his stairs quickly.

Mahiru glanced over at Kuro. " Do you know if there's anything wrong with Misono? " Mahiru for sure knew something was clearly wrong with the other servamp.

" No. " Kuro said simply. He put his hand into his pocket. This night was getting too tiring. He was still thinking of the conversation he had with Lily.

Lily went down the hall and opened a door. Lily had made a bedroom just for Misono, since the servamp couldn't change into his animal form.

He placed his servamp on his bed. Lily looked sadly at Misono.

" Your breathing isn't so good tonight. I guess today was especially draining for you. I'm sorry for getting you so stressed out. I should've known better. I better be quick with tonight's routine since I have guests. " Lily said as he opened the door to the closet that was in the corner. He brought out a small box.

Once Lily was done with his task, Misono's breathing eventually calmed down. Lily tucked Misono in the bed like he would for a small child.

" Goodnight my friend. " Lily said as he closed the door to the bedroom. Now, time to show his guests where to sleep. He didn't want Kuro to sleep on the couch, the lazy teenager would just get it dirty.

(Time Skip)

Kuro was awakened by Mahiru to get some breakfast. He had to say was looking forward to breakfast. Lily was always a good cook, having to cook meals for his younger siblings all the time years ago.

They all sat together in the dining room. Lily was already eating his food when Kuro came down.

Kuro was lazily biting into a piece of toast when Misono said, " I'm surprised you don't have a weapon yet. "

Misino looked better then he had last night. He seemed far different than the wheezing servamp that they saw that night.

Kuro looked at Misono in surprise. He didn't know that he should have a weapon. Well, he did think about it. " What? " Kuro managed to say, rather stupidly Mahiru would add.

" A servamp's Eve is _usually_ , " Misono said giving Mahiru a look, " given a weapon to fight with. I'm just surprised that my older brother didn't give you one yet. "

Mahiru rubbed his head sheepishly. He hadn't though about giving Kuro a weapon yet. That was embarrassing. " Well I was busy. "

" Well you're not busy now. " Misono said _very_ coldly. Lily put a gentle hand on Misono's shoulder.

Mahiru sighed in defeat. Kuro's eyes widened when Mahiru suddenly locked eyes with him. He didn't expect them to do it now. It just seemed so sudden. Before he could say anything he felt himself enter Mahiru's mind.

The others watched as Kuro went completely still with closed eyes. Mahiru wondered what kind of weapon his Eve would choose.

" It shouldn't take long. " Misono said as he took a sip of his drink.

The concept of time was different in Mahiru's mind then in the real world.

Then Kuro's hand started to glow with Mahiru's blue power. Dark blue matter began to completely cover the Eve's hands before it changed and it elongated into three dangerous claws for each hand.

The others watched in amazement. Mahiru didn't expect his Eve to choose something like that. He would've expected something like a bed or a pillow.

Kuro opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. His eyes widened in surprise. " Wow, I didn't expect this. " He lifted his clawed hand and tapped his head without thinking. He flinched when he felt the sharp end of the claw poke him. Ooops.

" You idiot! Don't hurt yourself. " Mahiru said in an exasperated tone. Sometimes his Eve could just be so irritating.

Kuro's claws disappeared and appeared as a tattoo on his wrist. Kuro pulled his sleeve over it.

" Sorry. "

(Time Skip)

Kuro was feeling exhausted for just standing for so long. He hadn't been able to summon his weapon since he had gotten it. Misono had insisted on him trying to learn how to do it. They've been at it all day and Kuro felt foolish.

Mahiru was sitting to the side, not helping at the least. The servamp claimed that Kuro had to do it himself. Summoning weapons was different for each person.

Lily watched as Kuro failed again. His little brother was having some trouble. He remembered his first try as well. " Kuro, why don't you focus on why you wanted to have this power in the first place. Let that feeling guide you. "

Kuro looked down at the tattoo on his wrist. Why did he want this power? He had at first wanted to have nothing to do with the supernatural but then he changed his mind. All because he wanted to protect Rose and the other defenseless humans.

Kuro's tattoo flashed with power. As soon as it appeared it disappeared. His eyes narrowed at the tattoo.

" Well you're making some progress. " Misono said as he observed.

Lily said, " Well it's getting late so why don't you two head home now? It's a school night after all. We'll continue this later. "

" Alright, see you later. " Kuro said with a wave as he left the house. He actually felt good seeing his eldest brother after such a long time.

The next day Kuro came to school and was surprised to find that Rose was absent. He waited the next day to see her but she wasn't there at school the next day either. The thought of not seeing her again made Kuro surprisingly depressed.

It wasn't until the next night did he see Rose again. Mahiru was on his shoulder, talking quietly to Kuro. He had been forced to go out to buy groceries. Mahiru didn't want him to starve to death because he was too lazy to buy food. That was when he saw her. Rose was standing in front of a store, she looked fine. At least physically.

" Rose? " Kuro said in confusion. He didn't expect to see her here of all places.

Rose looked at him in surprise. She said, " Oh Kuro I didn't expect you here. Nice to see you. "

" Where've you been? I haven't seen you for days. " Kuro asked with more energy in his voice. Mahiru looked at him in surprise.

" Well you know of those rumors about vampires. Right? Well I got attacked by one. So I've been hiding until now. " Rose explained with a quiet voice.

Mahiru listened to her story. _Not many things are adding up with this story,_ Mahiru thought. If this girl was really attacked by a vampire he bet she wouldn't be walking around during the night. The night should be when she would be afraid to come out.

There was a scream. Mahiru's ears flickered toward the source.

Kuro looked over his shoulder. " What? "

" There's no time. Come with me! " Rose grabbed Kuro's wrist and began to run.

Kuro stumbled along with her. He tried to speak but Rose suddenly turned a corner. He wasn't going to say it but he wasn't used to running so much. He wasn't out of shape per say but he certainly didn't exercise much.

They stopped behind a building. The moon was giving out an eery glow. Kuro was feeling apprehensive. Why did Rose bring him here?

Roses walked a few feet away from Kuro. She started to speak, " You know things about vampires right Kuro? "

Kuro looked sharply at her. " What? " He suddenly looked more alert. His heart started to beat faster. No...

Mahiru heard a strange whistling sound. Then he felt thin strings wrap around him. He was lifted off the ground and saw that Kuro was also trapped in the strings.

Mahiru looked over to where Rose was standing. Her normal brown eyes suddenly flashed red. She had concealed her true form until now. How could he be so foolish to not detect it?

" Kuro, your friend is a subclass! " Mahiru exclaimed. He felt Kuro's emotions through their bond. There was mostly shock and surprise. Two swords slammed down into the ground right next to Mahiru. He couldn't help but feel nervous.

" Mahiru. " Kuro said his voice raised only a bit. He didn't feel anything anymore. He just couldn't believe one of his only friends was a subclass.

He heard a familiar laugh from above. It was that subclass called Belkia.

" I would say it's nice to see you but it's not! " Belkia said as he descended from one of the buildings.

Rose looked at Kuro sadly. " I have to admit I did like you Kuro. You were nice to have around and you did care for me. You even protected me when Belkia decided to take a bite out of me. The bite was his idea, not mine. " Rose glared at Belkia.

Belkia replied, " Oh don't tell me you're still sore about that. "

" Shut up! I was sent to spy on you Kuro. I had to collect as much data as I could. The rumors about you are pretty nasty. There was this one where people say you— "

" Shut up, Rose. " Kuro said quietly. He already knew about the rumors. He already knew why no one dared to talk to him or even sit next to him. That was why he didn't have any friends. Well, he thought he had one. Rose was supposed to be his friend but that turned out to be a lie. He was betrayed. Again.

Rose looked at him in surprise. " You're probably angry at me. I understand. I'm angry at every human out there. You can't imagine the terrible things they can do. " Rose's eyes darkened.

Belkia shoved pushed her impatiently. " Enough talk, let's kill! "

Belkia dove towards Kuro. He raised a sword to probably chop off the teen's head. Mahiru managed to break out of strings. He didn't get much time to make a plan. He felt Belkia's sword stab into his back. Mahiru kicked Belkia away. He fell to the ground. Kuro's emotions and inability to find resolve was overwhelming him.

" Kuro, " Mahiru managed to grit out, " get yourself together. Your emotions are messing me up. Don't be lazy. "

 _I know that my resolve equals to Mahiru's powers but I haven't felt this bad since years ago. Just when I thought I had a genuine friend it turned into a lie._ Kuro thought bitterly.

Rose looked at Belkia's fallen form. " You idiot. You don't even know how to kill properly. You let your target have hope at first and then you crush it. " Rose scolded Belkia as she pulled out three blades.

She cut the strings holding Kuro hostage. He landed onto the ground. He eventually stood up. Rose looked at him with a frown.

" Now I know you can fight. Didn't your father make you take self-defense classes? " Rose asked.

Kuro glared at her. " Don't mention him! " His hands clenched into fists.

Mahiru was taken aback by Kuro exclamation. He never heard Kuro raise his voice except that time when Rose was 'hurt' by Belkia.

" Looks like I hit a sore spot. I'm guessing you're not fond of him. Well considering what the rumors say— " She stopped with a grin. " Oh nevermind that. Here's the deal : You fight against me and if you manage to kill me then you live. If you don't then you die. Simple. "

Kuro felt anger wash over him. Rose's betrayed stung him. The moment he opened himself to someone else he was stabbed in the back. That made him even angrier.

He felt a power inside of him. The claws he had gained earlier appeared on his hands again. The dark blue claws glinted in the moonlight.

" Fine. Then let's fight. " Kuro said quietly as a deadly aura began to ooze out of him.

Koru rushed at Rose without warning. He felt like instinct was taking over. He slashed at Rose and the girl dodged. He didn't give her time to recover and attacked again. He could see Rose grow nervous as he tried to land a hit on her.

Then he did.

He landed a blow on her. His claws slashed open her stomach. Blood erupted from her stomach. Kuro felt empty.

" Watch out! " Mahiru called out.

Kuro blinked and suddenly heard two blades clashing with each other. He looked in surprise when he saw his older brother holding a purple scythe in his hands. Lily had deflected an incoming sword thrown at Kuro from Belkia.

" Sorry I'm late. " Lily said as he twirled his scythe in his hands. Any other time Kuro would've noticed how cool the scythe looked.

Misono appeared a few feet away from them. " I sensed something bad was happening so we came here. Sorry we're late. "

Lily returned to his servamp's side. Rose stood up from the ground as her wounds healed.

Belkia laughed. " Oooh another servamp! That means I can use my Murder Box! " Belkia took off his hat and then pulled out a multicolored box.

Lily tensed and his grip on his scythe tightened. He spotted Rose standing behind Belkia. " You're Rose right? Kuro told me about you. He said you where his friend, clearly something is wrong here. "

Belkia pulled another sword from his hat. " Now don't talk! Let's just fight to the death! That's more fun! " He launched himself at Lily.

Misono took a few reluctant steps back. Lily countered Belkia's attack. The two fought each other. Both of their blades clashed until Lily managed to disarm Belkia.

Lily took a swipe at Belkia's neck. Belkia fell to ground with his whole body intact.

" Huh, I thought Lily just cut his head off. " Mahiru said. He pulled the two swords out of his back. Kuro's turmoil had eventually calmed down.

" Oh no my scythe only destroys the mind. " Lily said in a cheery voice.

Rose sneered at the older Eve. " Strange seeing an Eve doing all the work. If I'm right I have to say that your Eve, " Rose looked at Misono, " is protecting you. Are you really that weak? "

Misono gritted his teeth but said nothing. Lily expression darkened as he prepared himself to attack Rose. Then he was taken by surprise from an attack from behind. Belkia was somehow being held up by even more strings. He was being controlled by somebody.

Lily was pushed away from Misono, leaving the servamp alone with Rose.

Rose moved quickly. She threw a blade at Misono. Just one blade.

Misono's eyes widened he saw the blade fly to him. He didn't move quick enough and felt the blade pierce his flesh. It took one hit to take him down. The blade pierced into the space between his ribs.

He collapsed onto the ground. He could feel his power draining. Breathing suddenly was very hard. " How...did...you know? " Misono managed to gasp out.

" My master told me of course. "

Kuro could see white mist escaping Misono's mouth every time he breathed. Something was seriously wrong. He had to stop Rose from hurting his brother's servamp.

Lily had somehow returned to Misono's side. He looked Misono with devastated eyes. " Oh no Misono. How did she know where to hit you? " The servamp's eyes closed with exhaustion. He paled even more and he went limp. More white mist was coming out of his mouth.

Lily could feel Misono's life force fading. Already Misono's breathing was fading. He needed to get the blade out but the necessary equipment he needed wasn't with him. He had to rush over to his house but he couldn't abandon his brother.

" Stop it! " Kuro said as he once again attacked Rose.

Rose let out a gasp when she felt Kuro's claws cut her open. She fell onto the ground and found out she couldn't move. She waited for Kuro to finish her.

But Kuro couldn't move. He just hurt her. He never imagined himself hurting one of his friends like this. But Rose wasn't his friend. So why did hurting her pain him?

Rose was suddenly rising into the air. Strings had wrapped themselves around her and lifted her up. She was quickly carried away by an unknown person. Belkia had also disappeared.

Mahiru could feel himself drowning in his own mind. Kuro's fear of his newfound power was overwhelming him. He had to warn Kuro but he couldn't find the strength.

That's when Kuro saw shadows oozing at his feet, trapping him. He couldn't move. _Mahiru's going to kill me_ , Kuro thought in realization.

Mahiru was suddenly standing behind him. Kuro felt Mahiru grab him and then bite down on his neck. It was more painful then last time. The shadows grew larger and wrapped themselves around Kuro. They grew larger and larger until they formed a monster.

 _I'm going to die,_ Kuro thought for a moment.

That's when a gunshot sounded in the air. Mahiru grunted when he felt a bullet pass through his shoulder.

Kuro felt the shadows suddenly disappear. Kuro watched as a glowing golden lasso flew out of nowhere and ensnared Mahiru. The lasso yanked him off his feet and slammed him into a wall and then into the ground. Then the lasso lifted Mahiru into the air and slammed him down harshly, causing the servamp to fall unconscious. Mahiru shifted into his weasel form.

Lily stood up knowing that Kuro and Mahiru was safe.

" I have to go. I'm sorry! " Lily said as he ran off to his car.

Kuro watched as his older brother ran off. He understood and wished that Misono would be okay.

" Kuro. It's been awhile. " A deep voice said from the shadows.

Kuro recognized it immediately. His second oldest brother, Jeje. Kuro turned to where the voice had come from.

In the shadows was a tall figure lurking. Then Jeje walked towards Kuro and the teen saw his brother. He didn't look that different. Same simple dark jacket with a grey shirt and boots. Same weird obsession about no one seeing his face that he would put a white paper bag over his face. Kuro half forgot what his face looked like.

Kuro put his hand in his left pocket. He hadn't seen Jeje in awhile, the older man had disappeared when all of the siblings well _broke up_ , in lack of better terms. He had heard that Jeje had been traveling around. Lily had a simple job. And the others... Well he had no idea. He just knew that Hugh, Hansuke, Hyde and Halina were still in the city. He just then noticed that all of their names started with the letter H. Huh.

Honestly the only one he should really be worried about would be Hugh. Hugh was the youngest at the age of fourteen. Kuro wasn't very comfortable about the kid living by himself but Lily had said he was fine.

Kuro himself was eighteen years old along with Hyde. Hansuke and Halina were both twenty. Lily was twenty-seven and Jeje was twenty-five.

" So this is one of your siblings. " A new voice said with a western drawl. Another figure appeared behind Kuro.

A blond man came out of the shadows. He was dressed in what seemed to be cowboy clothes with a hat. His eyes were the most intriguing part. One was silver and the other was dark red like other vampires.

" Nice to meet ya. My name is The Judge or like my master nicknamed me, Mikuni. And this is Abel. " Mikuni held up a small doll fondly. Then he began to talk to the doll. Which Kuro knew wasn't normal but he _certainly_ wasn't going to bring it up. Too much of a pain.

Jeje rolled his eyes at his servamp. He had disagreed about Mikuni showing off his doll to _everyone_. It was dangerous for him to do that. The doll was Mikuni's contract item. Jeje had given the doll to Mikuni years ago as a gift to form a contract. Mikuni had adored the doll to the brink of obsession.

Jeje bent down and picked up Mahiru from the ground. He handed the weasel gently to his younger brother. " Sorry I had Mikuni take him down so brutally. But to take down the strongest servamp does take a lot. "

So Mikuni was the one with the lasso. And Jeje must've been the one with the gun.

" It's fine. I'm just tired. " Kuro said wearily. He just wanted to go to his bed and sleep. This day was emotionally and physically draining for him.

Mikuni peered at Kuro with his red eye closed. His silver eye twinkled for a moment. " Ah yes. I imagine it to be traumatizing to try to kill one of your friends. Even if she wasn't a good vampire. You might feel bad about hurting her but don't. She asked for it when she betrayed you. Though she does like you still. "

" How do you know? " Kuro asked. Despite his need to go home he did want to know.

Mikuni have him a lopsided smile. " I'm called The Judge for a reason. When I was turned into a servamp by my ex-master - he gouged my right eye out and replaced it with this silver one. The process was excruciating, trust me, but I'm not the only one to go through something like that. My older brother, The Everseeing Hunter, had both of his eyes gouged out completely. Painful once again. But maybe you can tell why he's called The _Everseeing_ Hunter. You see, my eye can see into the souls of anyone I want it to. I can usually tell if that person is good or bad. "

" Oh. " Kuro could only say. He never thought of Mahiru having some sort of master, but he guessed Mahiru had to be created by someone.

" Sorry we couldn't kill all of the subclasses. " Jeje said in a dark tone. Kuro would imagine that he was frowning under the paper bag.

Kuro only nodded before he excused himself and left. He laid Mahiru onto his couch. He draped a blanket over the small form of the weasel.

Then he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note

All of Kuro's siblings are going to be different ages then their servamp counterparts. Lily would be the oldest because he seemed to be the oldest physically. Hugh would be the youngest because he obviously looked like it. I didn't show the mind scene because pratically nothing would be different. Rose and Kuro won't be as close with each other as Sakuya and Mahiru are. I just couldn't make it out like that. I don't think Kuro and Rose will have much of a happy ending anyways...


End file.
